A Double Date for the Win!
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Chrissy and Rachel have planned a double date with their boyfriends no other than two of the Stiraton triplets, Cress and Cilan. With all the obsticales in the way, Chirssy begins to worry when it will start, But Rachel is always yelling "Full Speed Ahead!" I do not own any of the characters except Chrissy. All others are owned by PKMN. Rachel is a friend of mine.


Hi this is my first story to post so if it sucks so sorry xD

Well I am TheLegendaryKitty19, this is romantic Sanyo brother story with two fan characters.

Hope you enjoy :) Please tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: Departure

Someone knocked on the big, grand, wooden, Striaton gym doors. A girl with long, cascading, blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a white bow excitedly dashed to answer it. Her name was Chrissy.

Behind the door stood a young girl that was somewhat shorter than Chrissy with long, beautiful, brown hair that looked chocolatey when it was in the shade.

"Rachel!" Chrissy released a high squeal from her throat.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the tall 16 year old with excitement boiling out of her.

"Are our boys ready to hit the road?" Rachel asked her close friend with joy. "I am so psyched to see my Cilan!"

"They're almost ready to!" Chrissy held another squeal from crawling up he throat and out her mouth. "Would you like to go check up on them?"

"Oh you know I do!"

Chrissy and Rachel quickly scurried from the front door and down a long, beautiful hallway. They stopped at a familiar door that they both knew who's it was.

Cress's.

Chrissy lifted her hand gently with a little grace and knocked her knuckles softly on Cress's bedroom door.

"Yes?" A sweet, gentleman voice came from the other side of the door. It was the man himself. Cress. "Who is it?"

Chrissy giggled silently to herself and her friend. "It's me, Chrissy, and Rachel just got here!" she spoke with a tone that sounded like she was holding back her exploding excitement radiating inside her heart. "She's right here. Are you and your brother ready?"

The blue hair gentleman exchanged glances with his tall, green haired triplet.

"Are you ready for this...?" Cress muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Cilan to hear.

Cilan straighten his green bow tie with a sense of determination to smooth out that one fold that just wouldn't leave. Cress rubbed hair gel on his long, elegant fingers and gently rubbed it on his brother's grass-like hair.

"Sure am..." Cilan muttered back to him.

Cress looked in the mirror. "We will be out in a minute of so Chrissy!" he called with gentleness and care of his tone. He turned elegantly to his brother and motioned his hands at his own body.

"Do you think Chrissy would be pleased and happy?"

"Yes, Cress..."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. I would never lie to you, Cress." Cilan narrowed his eyebrows, angrily at his bow tie. His face relaxed once it cooperated.

Cress smiled politely at his mature brother. He turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Chrissy giggled sweetly from behind his door. She dragged her small finger across the door.

"I bet you look absolutely handsome, Cress..." she whispered with a loving tone. "Like you always do..."

Cilan couldn't help, but chuckle with amusement of Chrissy's sweet words. Cress's face turned a bright shade of pink at her.

"Thank you, Chrissy..." He replied in a even sweeter tone than hers was. "But I bet you look stunningly beautiful..."

Chrissy's deep, lovely, blue eyes sparkled brightly as her face turned a similar shade as Cress's did. Before she could thank him, Rachel playfully shoved her friend, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hey Cilan...!" she let a squeak come out. "Are you ready for our double date?"

Cress let a sinker slip out and covered his lips when he realized what impolite action he just did. Cilan gazed at the door, separating him and Rachel, as if he could she his date on the other side clear as day. He smiled.

"You bet I am!" Cilan said enthusiastically. "And Cress is all set to go with Chrissy."

Chrissy smiled wide and loving. She slowly and gently drew a heart on Cress's bedroom door with her fingers.

"I'm ready too..." she whispered lovingly.

Cress's shoulders slumped as the sweet voice of his girlfriend reached his ears. Their hearts were almost connected, sharing almost the same exact feelings with each other.

Rachel butted in with an impatient attitude.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" she shouted. "Are you two lovebirds gonna make us wait all day?! Because I'm not gonna let it happen! Not when a date with my Cilan is approaching!" Cress and Chrissy snapped out of their romantic fantasies.

"Right!" they both said in sync.

Cress and Cilan looked at themselves once more before exiting Cress's room. As Chrissy and Rachel's face came into view, Chrissy out-stretched her arms towards her boyfriend. Cress smiled shyly and embraced her in a tight, yet gentle, romantic hug. Rachel dashed into Cilan's opened arms, who was expecting a romantic one as well. Rachel grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the check. Cilan's face grew pink as the gesture was sucked in and reached the man's heart.

Rachel was wearing a light pink, casu shirt and a mini skirt. (Hope you don't mind, Rachel!) Chrissy was wearing a nice, light blue sundress that made her figure look stunning. (as Cress predicted) Cress's face turned a hot pink.

"Wow, you two..." Cress and Cilan said in sync, like all triplets would do. "You both look amazing."

"Really?! Thank you, Cilan!" Rachel said, indicating that she was going to continue to talk.

Chrissy and Cress tuned out Rachel and Cilan, even a spoon falling to the ground in the kitchen, not far from where they were. They looked deeply into each others, blue, watery eyes that were dazzlingly. Cress slowly slipped his tender, manly hands onto Chrissy's nice, smooth skin on her cheeks. They turned a brighter red than before. She starred lovingly at him. Rachel had stopped mid-sentence to look at the romantic scene unfolding in front of her.

Before Cress could even feel the warmth of Chrissy's cheeks on his, Rachel pulled them apart like velcro.

"Hey, you two! Save that for our double date!" she spoke with a little temper.

"Oh yeah..."

"You're right."

Cress slowly slipped his hands off her smooth checks and put them to his side. Chrissy and the others began walking down the not-so-long hallway to go to the front door of the Striaton gym. It was quite for some time.

Until he came along.

Chili popped out of nowhere. (which would be the kitchen) His reaction when he saw Chrissy...

Priceless.

His jaw dropped as his checks grew as red as his hair. His eyes started blazing with a fiery love in them. He just stared. (Which Cress would describe as, "Such an impolite gesture to a lady.") Finally, he made a move on her.

He got down on his knees and held up a bouquet of bright, beautiful roses, tied up with a white, lacy ribbon.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful, Chrissy!" Chili said as he pushed a squeal of excitement back down in his throat. "Why don't you just drop Cre-?" he was interrupted mid-serenade by Pansear and Panpour jabbing him right where a man least wants it. He flinched in a unbearable pain before hunching over and falling at Chrissy's feet. Chirssy cuddled into Cress's arms for security. (Not that Chili scared her, of course) Rachel crossed her arms in a angrily fashion.

"Chrissy..." she said sternly. "I think poor Chili is heartbroken..." She stepped forward and let out her hand for Chili to take. But Chili just slumped lower to the cold ground.

"She hates me..." he spit out the foul words like a deadly poison. His heart ached.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "No she doesn't..." she said with annoyance. She slid her small hands under Chili's armpits and lifted him up with effort. She grunted when Chili was finally up on his feet again.

"Man, I didn't know men were so heavy!" she huffed, in desperate need of air.

Chili's shoulders slumped with sorrow and hurt. "Gee thanks, Rachel..." he mumbled. He was really gloomy, his eyes focused on his body.

Rachel let out a sigh. "Depressed men..." she corrected herself and trying to cheer Chili up at the same time.

"Does Chrissy hate me... Because I'm heavy?" he wondered out loud to himself. Chrissy gasped as the words sinked into her skin like refreshing lotion.

"Is it because... I LOOK heavy? Compared to Cress, I bet I do... Cress is defiantly slimmer than me..." Chili groaned.

"That's not true!"

Chili looked up with his dark, gloomy, red eyes. There was a slight glow in them as the words reached his ears. Chrissy rushed over to him and looked desperately at the red head.

"I think you look just fine!" she blurted out with a slight sadness wiping over her. "A cutie even!" she cover her mouth shyly and blushed at her own words.

Chili perked up. He patted his belly, his thighs, and looked up at her. Rachel began to tap her shoe.

"Really...?" he whispered with wonder and hope.

Before Chrissy could confirm, Rachel grabbed her delegate wrist and began tugging her.

"Yes, she does!" Rachel intruded. "Now can we be on our way now, Chili?!"

As the two girls reached the big, grand doors of the gym, with Cilan and Cress hurrying along with them. Cilan turned his head to his red head brother and gave a awkward smile to him.

"Don't ask me!" Cilan communicated through his expression.

As Rachel closed the door shut, Chili stood and stared at its wooden design, its golden handles. He put his hand above his beating heart.

"I believe you, Chrissy..." Chili whispered and his cheeks turned a bright red with affection.

He turned and looked at the doors of the Striaton City Gym.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
